


Heinander

by Miss_Marry



Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Historical RPF
Genre: Also nicht wirklich aber er benimmt sich wie eines, Es wird etwas nass :3, Humboldt kann nicht schwimmen, Kleist ist ein Baby, M/M, boifrends, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/pseuds/Miss_Marry
Summary: Kleist und HumboldtHumboldt und Kleist





	Heinander

Kleist traute sich kaum seine Füße beim Laufen zu heben, so sehr befürchtete er über irgendetwas zu fallen oder unsanft aufzukommen. Andererseits war der Waldboden so dermaßen verwildert mit großen, kleineren, dickeren, dünneren, festeren, loseren, gewundeneren oder heimtückischeren Wurzeln durchzogen, dass er auch nicht nur weiter voran schleifen konnte. Einmal mehr kam es dann dazu, dass er sich so ungeschickt anstellte, dass er geradewegs nach vorne kippte und gefallen wäre, wenn nicht ein großer breiter Rücken vor ihm, ihn immer wieder aufgefangen hätte.

Kleist klammerte sich dann jedes Mal an die Gestalt und sobald er wieder sicher stand, schlang er die Arme nur mehr um den Oberkörper und presste sich an diesen. „Alexander!“, jammerte er wie ein kleines Kind und schmiegte weinerlich sein rundliches Gesicht an seinen Freund. „Alexander, es ist so schrecklich!“

Humboldt indessen, drehte sich nun nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag mit genervter Miene herum. „Heinrich, du sagtest doch, du würdest mitkommen wollen.“

Der kleinere Mann, der eher wie ein Junge ausschaute, hatte sich von seinem Retter lösen müssen und wischte sich über die Augen, als hätte es Tränen gegeben. „Ja wollte ich doch auch! Ich wollte sehen wie du so… Sachen… entdeckst! Normalerweise bin ich ja auch nicht so ungeschickt!“

Humboldt schüttelte den Kopf, bekam aber Mitleid – obwohl, war es wirklich Mitleid? Seine Gefühle für Kleist vor sich waren so verwirrend unverständlich, auf der einen Seite fand er all das ja süß, auf der anderen Seite konnte er das bald nicht mehr ertragen. Seine Nerven waren am Ende. Wenn er mehr schlafen würde, vielleicht wäre es ja anders, aber er glaubte nicht daran. Humboldt war sich eines bei seiner Beziehung mit dem launischen Kleist von Anfang an bewusst gewesen: Nicht er war es, der Probleme machte.

„Sollen wir denn dann lieber schon umdrehen?“

Der Brünette schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sicher? Du meckerst nämlich nur noch."

„Entschuldigung! A-alexander!“, seine Augen strahlten ihn voller echter Bemühung an, so sehr, es kam ihm kurz vor, als könnte er sich selber darin spiegeln. Also legte er seufzend seine Hand auf Kleists Köpfchen und verwuschelte ihm liebevoll die schlechte Frisur. „Schon gut. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Ich weiß nicht…? Mh… ich fliege die ganze Zeit über dieses Zeug hier überall!“

„Welches Zeug?“, fragte Humboldt verwirrt nach und schaute sich um. Für ihn gab es offensichtlich kein Hindernis oder sonstige Störung.

Ganz anders Kleist- „Na die Stöcke und so!“, um zu demonstrieren hob er den rechten Fuß und trampelte kurz auf den Boden, dass es bedeckt von Moos und Kraut knackte.

Nun lachte sein Gegenüber kurz. „Na gut, ich sehe das Problem.“

„Glückwunsch! Und kennst du auch eine Lösung?“, trotzig tat er die Hände an seine Hüften, als würde er auf eine Erklärung warten… was er tat. Sein Alexander war immerhin schlau und ein Abenteurer. Der wusste über vieles Bescheid und wenn er ihn schon an so einen schrecklich, wilden Ort brachte (einen Wald) dann sollte er sich auch was einfallen lassen.

Kleist lag keinesfalls falsch mit seiner Annahme. Alexander von Humboldt war schon so weit herum gekommen, dass ihn so ein aufsässiger kleiner Junge keine Probleme machen würde, vor allem nicht wenn es _sein_ Junge war- also nahm er ihn kurzer Hand über seine Schulter und schleppte ihn von einem Moment zum anderen wie ein Mehlsack weiter.

„Alexander! Alex!“, kreischte Kleist nun kichernd und voller Freude. Das gefiel ihm schon viel besser und so in dieser Position hatte er gut dran, seine Hände auf den Hintern seines Freundes zu legen, den er als ausgesprochen wohlgeformt empfand. Der Ältere lachte darüber nur und wunderte sich kaum mehr.

Die Reise ging von nun an viel schneller voran und beide waren fröhlich während Humboldt einen Vortrag nach dem anderen hielt und Blätter von Bäumen abriss, die er Kleist reichte und ihm voller Begeisterung einiges daran erklärte. Kleist verstand dabei vermutlich nur die Hälfte, aber er lächelte und machte immer „Mhm!“ und in den ruhigeren Momenten besah er sich in seiner bequemen Pose die schöne Natur und dachte an diese und jene Geschichte, die entweder gelesen wurde oder noch von ihm geschrieben werden würden.

Als sie den Teil mit den „bösen gemeinen Wurzeln“, wie Humboldt neckte, hinter sich ließen, wurde der Literat wieder auf die eigenen Beine gestellt und man zeigte ihm ein Feld von hohem Gras, das von einem leise gurgelnden Bach durchzogen wurde und an einem See endete. Humboldt ging wieder vor und setzte sich dabei seinen Hut auf, denn nun waren sie nicht mehr länger durch die Bäume von der Sonne geschützt, sondern ihr eher ausgeliefert. Es war ein sehr warmer, windstiller Tag- eigentlich ganz schön für einen Ausflug.

„Bleib hinter mir und tritt am besten in meine Fußstapfen… Wir wollen ja nicht, dass nochmal etwas passiert.“, fügte Humboldt dann schmunzelnd hinzu. Kleist nickte und tat wie ihm gehießen, dann griff er nach der freien Hand vor ihm, die sich so anbot. Er mochte es gerne, seine warme, große Hand zu halten, die sich in seine schloss. Seine eigene war eher klein und zart, weil er kaum etwas mit ihr tat als zu schreiben, aber die von Humboldt! Das war mal eine Männerhand! All die Schnitte, all das Graben und Wühlen, Klettern und Aufzeichnen hatte ihr nichts gegeben, außer Stärke und Kraft. Kleist fühlte das nur zu gerne, wie gesagt bei jeder Gelegenheit hielt er Händchen.

Der Andere verstand darin jedoch ein Zeichen langsamer zu machen und rollte leicht mit den Augen, nahm aber sofort kleinere Schritte und zog auch die Hand nicht weg.

„Was soll denn jetzt dieser Oma-Schritt, heh??“, klagte Kleist schon bald und pickte seinem Vordermann neckisch erneut in den Hintern.

„Ach! Das ist dir zu langsam?“

„Ja!“, er pikste etwas mehr und lachte.

Humboldt lachte auch und lief schneller, doch Kleist erlaubte sich einen Spaß und machte munter weiter. „Schneller!“

Er machte mit und ging schneller vorwärts, ließ schon bald seine Hand los und ließ sich in der kindischen Albernheit treiben.

„Schneller! Schneller!“

Es ging so weiter, dass Humboldt nun wirklich zu rennen anfing und Kleist sich nicht wenig anstrengen musste um zu verhindern, dass ein Abstand zwischen sie kommen würde.

Auf diese Weise gelangten sie schneller zu dem See, fast waren sie da, eng an dem Bach laufend, der immer breiter und immer strömender wurde, je weiter man sich seiner Quelle entfernte, als Humboldt es etwas zu gut meinte und ausrutschte, dass er mit dem einen Bein sofort im Wasser war und den anderen Fuß so verzweifelt im Fall versuchte an Land zu lassen, dass er erst einen unelegantenen Spagat zeigte, bevor er ganz im Fluss gelandet war.

Vor Kleist großen Augen spielte sich die ganze Szene so plötzlich ab, dass er erstmal keuchend stehen blieb und dann laut zu lachen anfing. Seitdem er den See gesehen hatte, wollte er sowieso schon baden, deswegen zögerte er nicht lange sich die Stiefel auszuziehen und wenigstens die Weste. Seine übrigen Klamotten wollte er einfach anlassen, weil Humboldt ja sowieso einen Weg finden musste die seinen zu trocknen. So war er gerade bereit ebenfalls ins Wasser zu kommen als er merkte, dass Alexander noch nicht wiederaufgekommen war, aber wie wild zu strampeln schien.

Verwundert kam Kleist näher, als sein Kopf doch plötzlich auftauchte und er laut aufatmete; es war ein sehr erleichtertes Schnappen nach Luft. Der Kleinere hörte nicht auf zu kichern und kam prompt hereingesprungen und als Alexander dies sah, weiteten sich seine Augen und er wurde noch aufgeregter als sowieso schon. „Heinrich! Heinrich was machst du denn??“

Schon kam der Dichter angeschwommen und lächelte ihn an. „Das ist schön kühl!“, ihm wurde gar nicht gewahr wie aufgebracht der Andere war und kuschelte sich deswegen auch sogleich anhänglich an ihn.

„Heinrich! Heinrich warte!“

Aber das tat er nicht, er tat fast nie was man ihm sagte.

Alexander wurde von dieser Liebesgeste ein paar Schritte zurück gedrängt an eine Stelle, wo er wieder nicht mehr stehen konnte und nun kam ihm eines seiner dunkelsten Geheimnisse zum Verhängnis- er konnte nicht schwimmen.

Unfähig den an sich klebenden Kleist von sich weg zu schieben, ging er unter, ohne vorher richtig Luft holen zu können, wobei er versuchte sich irgendwie zu helfen.

Erst jetzt verstand Kleist was da passierte und erschreckte. „Alexander! Ach Gott, Alexander!“, sofort löste er den Klammergriff und schwamm so gut er mit dem Anderen am Arm konnte wieder zurück, wo Alexander Fuß fasste und wiederauf kam. Zusammen gingen sie erstmal zurück an das Ufer gegenüber der Stelle wo er reingefallen war, und setzte Alexander an den Rand. Kleist nahm zwischen seinen Beinen Platz im Wasser und kuschelte sich an, bis er wieder leichter atmen konnte und ihm durch die Haare strich. Da sah Kleist auf.

„Du kannst nicht schwimmen?“

„Nein, kein bisschen…“, die Wangen wurden dem Abenteurer rot und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich kann nicht.“

„Woah!“, der Dichter zeigte sich sehr überrascht. „Ich dachte du kannst alles, ich dachte du bist vollkommen!“

Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Atem ging ruhiger, aber immer noch schneller als normal. Auch war ihm der Hut vom Kopf gespült worden, seine Haare waren ganz verwuschelt und sinnlich klebte ihm das helle Hemd am Oberkörper. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste Kleist sanft auf die Stirn.

„Das bin ich nicht, sonst bräuchte ich dich doch nicht.“

Auch Kleist wurde rot, nicht nur an den Wangen, sondern im ganzen Gesicht. Er lächelte und zog ihn sogleich ohne Rücksicht zu sich herunter und küsste ihn lange und liebevoll.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen ;3


End file.
